The Truth Spell
The Truth Spell is a spell in the Book of Shadows that allows witches to obtain total honesty from anyone they talk to, as well from themselves. The spell lasts only for twenty-four hours where after everyone forgets what was said, however, the spell can still be dangerous during that time. The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts In 1998, Prue Halliwell had cast this spell to find out what her boyfriend, Andy Trudeau would truly think when she told him that she was a witch. When she told him, Andy couldn't accept it. However, when the spell wore out, he forgot. However, Prue broke up anyways, thinking hat it would be better to end the relationship now instead of later. Later, when Andy discovered that Prue was a witch, she told him about the spell and it turned out that Andy was fine with Prue being a witch. But he told her that no matter whether he had a minute, a month, or a year to think about it, it wouldn't change the truth. He wanted to have a normal life to come home to with a white picket fence, a two car garage, a screaming kid, but no demons. Andy said that it could be because of all the evil he dealt with everyday on the job. Prue understood, knowing that she exactly wanted the same thing, but she can't. Necromancing the Stone In 2003, Paige Matthews had cast this spell for the same reason as Prue did. She was dating a guy named Nate Parks. Paige thought, since he had a celtic tattoo, that he might accept her as a witch. Paige saw a future with Nate and thus casted the spell. However, she found out more then she wanted. Nate was very accepting of Paige's magic, but he also revealed that he was married and two children. Paige immediately broke of their relationship, and in order to protect their secret, asked Darryl to put him in the local jail. Darryl did so and kept him there until the spell wore off. Later that day, Paige casted the spell again on her grandmother, Penny so that she would reveal her true feelings for The Necromancer. Grams revealed that she still loved the Necromancer, but that her love for her family was much, much stronger. She then vanquished the Necromancer. The next day, a confused Nate was confronted by Paige, who again had broken up with him, since had forgotten everything that had happened the day before. Appendices The Truth Spell :For those who want the truth revealed, :Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, :From now until its now again, :After which the memory ends. :Those who now are in this house, :Will hear the truth from others mouths. Notes * In Necromancing the Stone, Paige shortened the spell, and didn't say the last two lines so that the spell wouldn't affect Piper or Phoebe or anyone else but Nate. * As a backfire, the sisters remembered everything that had happened during the time that the spell was active. Truth Spell, The Truth Spell, The